dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Takemoto
'''Takemoto '''is a minor supporting character in DRAMAtical Murder. He is a member of Scratch. Appearance Takemoto is a tall, muscular man with a tan skin color. He has short, scruffy blond hair with dark blue eyes. He wears a plain white short-sleeved t-shirt and has a pink piercing on his left ear. Personality Takemoto is an easy-going person unlike most other Scratch members who are stoic and put up a tough front. He proves to be a helpful asset when it comes to physical confrontations and appears to be a good fighter. Like Yuzawa and the rest of Scratch, he is fiercely loyal to his team leader, Mink. Story Common Route Takemoto is introduced in the common route before Mink beats another Scratch member for almost taking advantage of Aoba in his room. He shows surprise along with Yuzawa how Mink only beat the team member and instead hauled Aoba off, saying how it seemed odd since Aoba was their main target. Mink's Route Takemoto appears in Mink's route when Aoba and Mink walk to Platinum Jail's warehouses. He and the rest of Scratch were hiding out there to move along with Mink's plan, supplying them all with an arsenal of firearms. When Akushima and his police force arrive prompting a shoot-out to happen, Aoba uses his voice to stop everyone from firing. However, this results in not only the police collapsing from his power, but also Scratch as well. Mink and Aoba then flee, causing Aoba to feel immense guilt over what he had done to Scratch. He, Yuzawa and the rest of Scratch appear again later but this time as hostages of Akushima's force. With the help of Aoba, the team is able to be set free and hold off the police force, allowing Mink and Aoba to reach Toue without any interference. Yuzawa and Takemoto each tell Aoba that he better look out for Mink, entrusting their leader to him. After Aoba fails to stop Mink from killing Toue and ultimately himself, he is stopped down the stairs by a possessed Akushima. Yuzawa and Takemoto attempt to get in between them but Aoba tells both to leave for their own safety and that he will handle matters. Both Scratch members reluctantly agree and run off. After Aoba scraps Akushima, he escapes with both him and Tori (whose chip was put into Mink's motorcycle) before the tower falls. They meet outside with Scratch until Tori drives back in, attempting to go back for Mink. As Aoba tries to stop him, Yuzawa grabs Aoba's shoulder and stops him, sayng that everything is fine and they need to leave. Aoba tries to protest, but immediately notices everyone's solemn expressions, realizing that it is too late for any of them to go back for either Mink or Tori. Takemoto explains that Mink would have wanted all of them to get out safely, prompting Aoba to silently understand and agree. After the fall of Oval Tower, Aoba went to have one last conversation with Yuzawa and Takemoto. They fondly explain that it was Mink who managed to get them all out of a Nothern District prison which subjected them to the lights and Dye Music and later forming Scratch. They both laugh how Mink literally beat them all back to their senses and how his plans went smoothly from the very start. Yuzawa tells Aoba that he and everyone else in Scratch firmly believe that Mink is alive, as he's the kind of man who wouldn't die so easily. DRAMAtical Murder Drama CD Vol.3 - Mink Towards the end of the CD, Mink tells Aoba that should they visit Midorijima together again, he would like to meet up with the rest of Scratch as they all played an important role in his life. Aoba remarks that it's a good idea since Scratch loved Mink very much, however Mink uncharacteristically expresses how worried and insecure he is if they won't remember him since his appearance changed so much. Aoba laughs and says they would definitely remember him no matter how Mink looked. Relationships Yuzawa Yuzawa and Takemoto are always heard together, implying they are close friends. They often talk to each other and back the other up in physical confrontations and even accompany Aoba together when talking about Mink. Yuzawa, however, seems to be the more vocal of the two with Takemoto backing him up and keeping his cool on the side. Mink Takemoto holds a great deal of respect and admiration for Mink. During the game, he's shown nothing but loyalty by obeying orders from Mink, often feeling immense guilt if he does or says something wrong. Takemoto is also shown to be immensely sad when Mink and Tori presumably fall along with the tower. When talking to Aoba with Yuzawa, Takemoto supports Yuzawa's claim that the real Mink they and the rest of Scratch knew was not an awful person, implying that Mink sometimes showed them all his true self on occasion. Aoba Seragaki Takemoto was initially very hard on Aoba at first as he thought Aoba didn't understand anything or what Mink's plans were. However, he later grows softer towards him and provides Aoba with help defending him from police guards and even attempting to get in between Akushima and Aoba in order to protect him. In the end, he and Yuzawa treat Aoba like a younger brother, understanding how much Mink wanted him safe. Later on after going back to Midorijima, Aoba mentions that he will bump into Scratch sometimes and even sat down to talk with Yuzawa and Takemoto about Mink. Gallery Takemoto h.png References Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Character